CHICKEN JOE AND MAX DO WHIT CASTLE featuring h3h3 and Post Malone as t
by KKKAstronauts666
Summary: I can't even see my penis
1. chapter 1

War. War never changes...But anal rape does. This is the story about how me and my nigga Max got caught in a terror attack on White Castle.

"Bitch where my sandwich" said Chicken Joe"Ahh Daddy fuck my sweet pussy" Said Summer as Max cummed at the door.

Max barged through the door"Chicken Joe, you stupid jew, when you're done plowing Summer, let's get some White Castle my nigga."

Chicken Joe cummed all over Summers tight ass and pink slit "UGHHH YES DADDY CUM ALL OVER ME"Said Summer in a hot as fuck moan.

"Aight my boi. I'm hungry as fuck boi." Chicken Joe said to Max. He picked up his keys to his 1981 Casalini Sulky and his Mac-10 and stuffed it in his ass. "Lets go nigga!"

As Max and Joe went to the car they saw the usual rapist and Ku Klux Klan members burning a nigger by the feet. As Max went in the car to turn on the radio to the news he heard the normal kek radio, Playing Post Malone's new Shadilay remix.

(MEANWHILE AT WHITE CASTLE)

Motu and Patlu begin dabbing while preparing the Pickle Rick bomb. While the small, fat, asian boy from Up, orders some Chicken Rings and Fries. Motu and Patlu sit in the corner of White Castle. h3h3 is mopping the floor. Chicken Joe and Max arrive at the White Castle. As soon as

they walk in, h3h3 yells "Vape Nation!" at him. Big Smoke, Pepe, and Sargon Of Akkad sit talking about strength and Commies. Lucoa sits in the corner near Motu Patlu. Joe and Max get to the front of the line and are greeted by Post Malone *cashier skin*.

"Sup nigga" says Chicken Joe "Lemme get uhhhhhhhhh BONELESS BURGER with uhhhhhh GREEN BEANS NIGGA!".

Now that Joe is done eating out the mans ass for a dollar Max order a simple order of "GIVE ME FUCKIN CHICKEN TENDIES REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FUCK NORMIE ASS PEAICE OF SHIT."

As soon as they finish ordering, they hear behind them " ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH!?" they turn to see a retard in a suit and bike helmet yelling at them, "WE DO NOT SELL THOSE FUCKIN GREEN BEANS! OK? I HATE GREE-"

Motu Patlu stand up and rip off their shirts while yelling "IT'S PICKLE RICK!" as they dab. Lucoa is dead. Along with h3h3. The rest were hit with shrapnel. Chicken Joe pulled out his Mac-10 and fired blindly into the crowd, killing Post Malone, and the fat asian boy from Up.

They run from the store back to their car and drive away.

Uncle Death shows up at the White Castle to clean up. "I'm too old for this shit." as he throws all of the souls to the soul freezer.

Max is driving the car as Chicken Joe puts arm over his oozing wound making sure he can live the next few minutes of his worthless pathetic life.

"Might as well fap to some loli hentai." Chicken Joe said, whipping out his massive 10 inch cock. But as soon as Joe was going to bleed out, h3h3 gave him life again, because h3h3 is Jesus and we all know this. " YAHWEH! VAPE NATION!" he yells as he ascended to meme heaven.

And that's how I met your mother…

"Somebody once told me…"-Smash Mouth

"Whoever does not miss the Soviet Union has no heart. Whoever wants it back has no brain"-Daddy Putin


	2. Chapter 2

Chicken joe woke up at 16:43 after hearing a loud cat piano and a whisper"i hate green beans"

"NANI?!" said chicken joe with his massive 666 cm C.O.C.K(Concentration,Of,Cumin,Kikes)

Max burst through the car door "Wake up you fuckin gay jew, we're gettin I!" Chicken Joe shot up in his seat. "Hol up. Imma go get some cash and grape soda" (Cause he's a nigger) Chicken Joe went into the 7-11 with his Mac-10 drawn.

"Give me the fucking cash you fucking towelhead" Joe shouted "I want your money"(Joe clicked his trigger)"not your life"

"Ok OK here you go just don't shoot" the gay ass indian said.

Chicken Joe takes the money and all of the Grape Soda. He starts to walk out the door. He turns to the cashier. "Sorry towel head nigga. Ain't gonna have you call the cops on me." He pulls the trigger and shoots the man in the head. Chicken Joe walks back to the car.

"What took so long? Was about to leave your kike ass." Max said.

"Oh you know. Had to get some money. And Grape Soda. Who likes Grape Soda? I like Grape Soda." Chicken Joe said sarcastically.

"Let's go you fuckin jew" Max said as they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Max was drivin' the 1981 Casalini Sulky. But then Lord Gaben showed up in his S-Class Sedan. "BUY MY MICROTRANSACTIONS OR DIE..STEEEEAAAM SAAAALLLLEEESS" Gaben said in rage. "Oh damn boi, step on dat fuckin' gas, Max!" screamed Chicken Joe. "Aight cool yo shit, we good." He stepped on the pedal as hard as he could, but Lord Gaben was running faster than a hot cheeto on wheels.

"Drive faster! Gabe is gonna rape your asshole!" Screamed Joe. " NO HALF-LIFE THREEEEEEEEE!" Gaben shouted.

Thinking quickly,Joe shouted " I DON'T LIKE TF2 OR DOTA!"

Gaben dropped to his knees clutching his heart from the heartbreak. He is dead. Long live Gaben. Long live Steam. Chicken Joe got worried. "Max, the gas is runnin' out!" Max then got triggered and screamed "Bitch I SEE THE GAS LEVEL!" But they were too late, the gas ran out. "Well, sheeiit nigga" said Max. "Watch out, I see a wild McCreeeeeeeee." The Mcree rolled out of a random Swastika sign and said "It's high noon!" Then, Max ran up to him and was up at him like, "You can't affect me, I'm ALREADY HIGH." Max and McCree were at a draw. Chicken Joe then yelled "PAPI, YES!" That distracted the wild McCree, Max pulled out his Butterfly knife from CS:GO. "Hey McCree….How about you….CS:GO FUCK YOURSELF." He then stabbed McCree right up his Cowboi ass.

Then in a moment of rage McCree yelled "SONICS NOT GAY!" as he pulled out his .1cm Benis and cummed all over Roadman Shaq loli collection's. Sonic heard a gay jew yell from Saint Betersburg. "Maaax, I'm hungered. Let's get sum sea man…*COUGH* sea food." Max sighed. "The closest store is 7/11, so we going there." The Chicken boi looked disappointed. So they walked, trying to hitchhike, but failed because what sane person picks up a dog and a chicken? Eventually they reached the heaven that is 7/11. They walked in the store, only to be greeted by Steve from Lego Minecraft. "Get the fuck out of my store, I'm masterbaiting to Minecraft porn!" yelled Steve. He then moonwalked up to Chicken Joe, and whispered "Would you like to see my 600 TB drive of Minecraft porn?" Chicken Joe was almost exposed to that cancer, but not B4 Thomas the Dank ENgine busted in the room. "KACHIGGA MY NIGGAA!" Max was happy to see his brotha from the hood. "Way to bust a nut, Thomas the Dank Engine. You really saved our asses." Thomas then chugged back out into the depths of train simulator 2017. "Max then proceeded to steal all the shit out of the 7/11. Chicken Joe then warned Max of a plane crashing near them. They got the fuck out of there. The plane crashed into the 7/11. The ghost of Osama bin Laden jumped out and said to Max "Oh damn, I thought this was the 9/11, not the 7/11. OH WELL. He then descended back to Hell. "Shit, that terrorist blew up half our food!" But it was ok because Crash Bandicoot then aileron rolled out of a portal throwing crates at the chicken boi while saying "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH". "Fuck yea, FOOD." said Chicken Tender. Before Crash disappeared, he said "May the dead memes be with you…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sucky Sucky Fucky Fucky Long Time!" said the Asian Hooker. Chicken Joe & Max have made it to Chinatown "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru!"Said Joe. "Nani?"

Chicken Joe pulls out his massive, meaty, black, 1488 foot _expand dong._ The hooker will be fucked to death.

Max sat in the corner playing with his eXpAnDed d0Ng. Sad stupid Max.

After finishing, cumming in the dead hooker Max absorbed her wet Rice Juices by sucking her small 6 year old tits.

"It's not pedophilia, I'm gay." said Max

"GET OFF MY DICK BRUH"

They turn to see a gay asian boy with a SUPREME hoodie on.

"I DON'T FLEX ON YOU GUYS"

"MY TINY PENIS ON A BOWL RICE I USE SOY AS LUBE" Said the sweat shop worker

"HERRO SMALL DICK FAGGOT"Said Max as his tourettes kicked in

"Who the fuck are you asian boy?" Said Chicken Joe pulling out his Mac-10.

"I be Ricegum bruh! I got 2000 dollar pants bruh!" Said the asian fag. He pulled out a wad of money and threw it at them, thinking that they were homeless.

"Yo what the fuck man i don't want your cash you riceburner"Said Max very bluntly "What The FUCK BRUH I FLEX ON YOU BITCH PREPARE YOUR ANUS WHITEY"as rice man pulled out his rice AK and shot them to death as their souls would be dragged down to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

As they got ass blasted by asian boi 420 or Ricecum they fell to the lowest region of hell.

"Can I offer you an egg in these trying times?" a short balding man said to them.

"Are you guys the new suicides? Suicide is badass!"

"Oh shit its the legend." Remarked Joe

"Hop on the trash boat (autistic screech)

"It's nice weather down here. Raining blood. At least its not magnum d O nG S. Then I'd have to eat your ass for a Monster energy drink." Said the man.

"So who are you two retards?"

"Im Max and this is jew man joe"

"Shalom" Said Joe

"Well i dont speak jew but ill show you around a bit, we have some of the most dead memes Leroy jenkins, Cathch me outside ,dat boi, and worst of all TIDE PODS but thats really all what you guys doing here"

"We truly dont fucking know a godamn mother fucking jew sucking clue but IM REALLY HORNEY FOR SOME REASON AND I WANT TO GO HOME AND FUCK SUMMER"

"Shes fucking 16 or 17"

"NIGGA IM A CHICKEN HES A DOG AND YOUR IN A LAVA LAKE IN HELL AND YOU TALKING ABOUT AGE!?"

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO THE TRASHMAN LIKE THAT! NOW YOU MUST DIE!" Said his baldness. The Trashman lifted lava from the lake and thrusted it towards the furries. They dove to the closest land they could find. They had escaped The Trashman's wrath.

"Hahaha" a man in pink laughed while clapping. "Welcome to dead meme hell. I see you made it past the Trashman. Now to show why you're here…" Pink Guy used the force to pick up Max. " Time to die you furry fuck!" As soon as he said that, he thrust him into the fire.

" NOT MY NIGGGAAAAA!"

"Your turn. You have been a naughty boi. Fucking a 16 yr old? You monster."

" NIGGA YOU SATAN!"

Fire grows around Chicken Joe. Consuming him as his life flashed before his eyes.

.

.

.

.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM! BRING THE DEFIBS!"

His eyes clear. All he sees is a hospital room. His leg is gone. His face burnt.

"We've got three more coming in. And a dog is dead on arrival. We'll get him down to the morgue."

It's over. This is how my pathetic story ends. I'm sorry mom. Make sure my body isn't sold to KFC.

Chicken Joe


End file.
